


Damsel In Distress

by rosescooper



Series: Roisa One Shot's [1]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Luisa Alver - Freeform, Roisa, Rose Solano - Freeform, season 2 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosescooper/pseuds/rosescooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, ours is the greatest love story ever told. Now come on. It's time to go."</p><p>This one-shot is set after the Season 2 finale. Will Luisa leave with Rose? Or has too much happened between them, so much that Luisa can't forgive her and choses to stay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damsel In Distress

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the season 2 finale. This is not a very fluffy one-shot, you have been warned. Now, please enjoy!

**Damsel In Distress**

 

_2x22 – Last scene_

_“We have to leave – right now.”_

_“Why?”_

_“You say you don’t think you could ever love again. Not the way you loved Rose._

_I never stopped loving you, Luisa. And you never stopped loving me.”_

_“But you were dead—I, I, I saw you.“_

_“That wasn’t me…That was just to free us. So now we can go anywhere. Don’t look so surprised._

_You know, ours is the greatest love story ever told. Now, come on. It’s time to go.”_

 

* * *

 

She smiled gently. Not sure what the expression on her lover’s face really meant. Was she happy? Was she angry? Was she terrified? After all, she was offering her what she’d always wanted: to run away together.

She looked at her own hand as she waited for Luisa to reach for it.

“Lu-” she started but the deathly glow in Luisa’s eyes shut her up.

“You were dead!” she repeated, stumbling backwards. “I saw you.”

“I know, but-” she lowered her eyes as Luisa motioned her to not say any more. Slowly pressing her lips against each other, Rose took a step towards her. In the same moment Luisa backed away even more until she was sitting again.

“Why?” She asked, her eyes glassy and her face paler than Rose would have even dared to imagine.

But the answer to that question was one Rose herself still needed to find.  Or better, she still had to admit to herself why she really had done all this. Especially what she was doing right at that moment. In that room. With a woman she should have never fallen in love with. She could’ve gone off the rid so many times, so many missed opportunities to protect herself, keep herself off everyone’s radar - all missed, for her.

“Luisa” she said as gently and softly as ever. “I want to explain it all to you, but we have to leave, _now_.”

Rose knelt down in front of her, both her hands covering her lover’s as they rested on her lap.

She bit her lip, unsure if she should say what she wanted to say or just try to get out with her in a way that Luisa wouldn't have to find out.

“ _Please”_ she started. Rose wasn't someone to beg but time was of the essence. “Come with me and I’ll explain everything.”

 

And maybe it was the familiarity of her touch, or the glassy blue of her eyes. Maybe it was the new hair color of which she still didn’t know if she liked it or not, or how she kept biting her lower lip and looking up at her. Maybe it was the way one of her hands was gently caressing her inner thigh. Or maybe it was the simple curiosity and rush of the entire situation that lead to Luisa nodding.

She gently licked her lips, freed her hands of Rose’s grip and nodded again slowly.

“Alright.” She got up, looking at Rose as she too stood up and stood before her. “I’ll go with you”

“Good” Rose’s face seemed more relieved now and she seemed capable of finding a way out this mess again.

“But I want to know everything”

Rose nodded. “Of course” she assured her, slightly uneased by the way Luisa was looking at her. She didn’t know if she was curious, mad or unsure if she could trust her. She would’ve been alright with the first two options, the last one however...

She took a step towards Luisa, her hands softly placed on her face and slightly disappearing in her hair.

“I love you” she uttered as she leaned in to place a gentle but passionate kiss on her lips.

 

And Luisa didn’t resist. As much as she was confused and angry even, she was also relieved and finally at ease. She disliked the way Rose hadn’t told her about not being dead but the fact that she was indeed alive and well and kissing her passionately as ever made her entire body tremble of lust and joy.

She heard as Rose moaned as she went in for another kiss, this one even more filled with lust and desire than the one before. Luisa grabbed her waist, pulling her so close to her own body, not even air would’ve been able to fit between them. She had missed her way too much to stop now and she was way too in love to resist the temptation to rip the blazer off Rose’s shoulder’s and gently, but firmly, push her towards the bed.

She placed her hands on Rose’s side, softly pressing her away and onto the bed, Rose’s eyes locking with hers and her mouth eager for another taste of her lips.

Luisa pulled her dress up just enough to sit on top of Rose and then, very slowly, leaned in to kiss her again, teasing her as she just briefly caressed her lips with hers and then moved on to her ear. Her neck. Her collarbone.

Rose opened her mouth to a silent moan as she placed her hands on Luisa’s thighs. Losely enough as to not cause her any pain but firmly enough as to arouse her even more.

And just as she had decided that maybe she could postpone the running away part to after this ode to love, she saw red and blue lights flashing outside the hotel. Instantly she was reminded of what was at stake.

 

“Stop” she uttered. “Luisa, stop.” She pushed her away, not as gently as she had intended to.

“What?!” Luisa pulled her hair to one side and rolled off Rose’s body. “Rose!”

Quickly, Rose pulled her shirt down and zipped her pants before getting up and, very carefully, peeking through the window to see three police cars parked in front of the Marbella.

“We have to leave, _now_.” Her voice was strong but broke slightly at the end. She walked around the bed, picking up her blazer and putting it back on.

“What’s going on?” Luisa took a look out the window herself before spinning around, her eyes wide open as she saw the look on Rose’s face. She looked like the time she had told her it was over before Luisa had asked her to still come clean with her father.

“We _need_ to leave.” She repeated, trying to figure out how to make it out of the room without either Luisa seeing what she had done to Michael nor anyone recognizing her.

“What did you do!?!?” Luisa paced towards Rose, her face as pale as ever.

“Please lower your voice.” She said carefully, her thoughts spinning in her head.

“Lower my voice!?” No way in hell that was going to happen. “Rose!” Luisa looked like she wasn’t sure what to say really. Her hands kept running through her hair as she tried to figure out whether she wanted to confront Rose and know the truth or not.

“Ok-” she finally said and the way she said those two little letters made Rose shiver. “Tell me. I need to hear it from you first.”

“Luisa-“

“No Rose! I want to know. I need to know. If you want me to leave with you or do anything with you for that matter, I need to know!!!” She felt her body heat up and the blood rush to her face. She was getting way too upset. But then again, she had every right to.

“Alright-“ Rose sighed. “But please, lower your voice.” She emphasized and made two steps towards Luisa to take her hands but just then Luisa herself took two steps back.

“Talk.” She said as roughly as Rose had never hear her talk to her before.

 

“I was coming up to your room and when I walked around the corner Michael saw me.” She could already hear Luisa breathe harder. “Of course he thought I was Barnett and-“

“Like me since I was in the dark once again!” Luisa wasn’t going to hold back.

“Yes.” Her voice was barely a whisper.

“Go on.”

“And he said something about “Roll Tide” and I guess I was supposed to know what that means and I tried to cover up the fact that I don’t and then-“, she shook her head, her hand covering her mouth before she pressed her lips together and continued. “he seemed like he was piecing everything together so I waited for him to say something and when he did – when he realized I was the mole….I just had to.”

“You had to… _what_?” Luisa was really hoping she wasn’t about to say “ _kill him_ ” but at this point she was pretty sure that’s what she was going to say.

“I shot him before he could say anything else.” She looked at Luisa, trying to figure out what she was thinking. “In the chest.”

Luisa nodded slowly, pacing through the room and not looking at Rose for even a second.

“Is he dead?” she asked, still not looking at her but out the window instead.

“I don’t know.” Rose said truthfully. She didn’t. She had kind of panicked when she had shot him and all she had been able to think about was how to get to Luisa and how to get her to leave with her.

“I guess him lying shot out there is the reason you still haven’t done everything possible to get me to leave with you?” Now she finally looked at Rose and though she knew she was the love of her life and though she believed, deep inside her heart, that Rose had done everything for a reason and that those reasons may to some degree be reasonable, she just could not forget everything that had happened that past year.

“Are you still?”

“If I’m leaving with you?” Her voice went up again, forcing Rose to hold her breath.

“Are you?”

“No!! Of course I am not!!” Luisa couldn’t believe what she was hearing. After all this time, after everything she had done, did she really still think that this was forgivable?

“I’m not going anywhere with you! Rose, don’t you see what you have done to me? All the pain you’ve caused me? You made me believe you were dead!!! Do you have any idea, any clue, how hard that was for me? You’re the love of my life!” she was trying so hard not to cry, not out of anger and surely not out of frustration or heartache. But still, against all her attempts to stay tear-free during this, she started crying.

“It broke my heart, Rose. _You_ broke my heart. And just when I thought I was healing and able to love again and falling for someone wonderful and new, you broke it again.”

It surprised her that Rose wasn’t attempting to say anything. If she had only known that she simply couldn’t.

Against all odds Rose had fallen deeply in love with Luisa. It was the one thing she knew to be real and true. The only thing she had always been sure of. And now, she had broken her heart and in doing so, she had broken her own.

“This… _thing_ …is unhealthy. I am unable to love anyone but you, Rose. Even when I thought I had fallen for someone new, it was you. It had always been you and it always will be. I’m so deeply in love with you I even relapsed because I thought you were gone and-“ she stopped herself, thinking of it made her even more furious. “And you let me! You were there! You could have stopped me, you could have saved me. You could have told me it was you all along and I would have been fine! You didn’t stop me. You didn’t help me.”

Saying that out loud didn’t only hurt Rose, but also Luisa herself. All this time she had not only forgiven everything Rose had done, she had also buried it deep in her mind, not letting herself see clearly.

“You were already in too deep.” Rose made a step towards her, placing both her hands on her face. “Luisa, I love you. And trust me when I say that I have never felt this way ever before. I have done things for you, I’ve prioritized us when I shouldn’t have.” She looked down, waiting for Luisa to back off, but she didn’t. “I have loved you, for so many years. And I shouldn’t have fallen in love with you, it wasn’t part of the plan, but I did. And I came back for _you_. Instead of running, I stayed. Because you said you would still want to run away with me.”

“You fooled me, Rose. You made me believe I was moving on and finding happiness when I was clearly not. You lead me on with a face that wasn’t yours and you lead me to believe I had lost you – _forever_.” Softly, but determined, she took Rose’s hands off her face and pressed them on Rose’s own body. “I will _never_ be able to forgive you for making me believe you were dead. For taking the one thing from me, that I knew to be true the most.”

“I wanted you to know it was me before we did anything further.” Rose gave it another try, already suspecting that it was probably too late.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. You had my heart, all of it, and you crushed it into a million pieces. You say ours is the greatest love story ever told, well even the best stories have to end. This is our end, Rose.”

And with those words she pressed a slow and final kiss on her lips, the tears running down her face as she touched Rose's face one last time before leaving the room and not looking back.

 


End file.
